


Gruvia: Peace In The Rain

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Loss, Love, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha
Summary: I wrote this based on a prompt I found. Be ready with tissues! Enjoy!





	Gruvia: Peace In The Rain

Gray sat at the window watching the rain fall from the sky. He smiled as memories of his love came back to him. He had trouble remembering somethings these days but the ones of her were as clear as they day they happened. 

“Hey, Gramps!” a little boy said walking over to where Gray sat. 

“Silver?” Gray asked, uncertain about the boy’s name.

“No, Gramps, It’s me Percy, my Dad’s name is Silver, remember?” the boy replied, giving the old man a hug. 

Gray sighed in frustration. Percy was his youngest grandson how could he forget? “I’m sorry, Percy, you look so much like your dad,” Gray smiled at his grandson.

“It’s ok, Gramps. Hey, guess what I learned today!” Percy exclaimed.

“What is it?” Gray asked, amused with the boy’s excitement.

Percy took a couple steps in front of his Grandfather and stood there concentrating hard. Slowly, the boy’s body transformed until he stood there, made completely from water.

“Just like Grandma, right?” Percy smiled brightly.

“Just like Grandma,” Gray smiled back.

Percy changed back, his hair turning back into the cerulean blue curls that reminded Gray so much of his late wife. He climbed up into Gray’s lap and looked out the window. “Dad said that it would always rain when Grandma was sad. Do you think she is sad now?” he asked.

Gray noted the sad look on the boy’s face. “She might be sad that she can’t be here with us but I don’t think that is the case,” Gray answered.

“What do you mean?” Percy asked confused.

“Right now Grandma is looking down on us from heaven. I bet these are tears of joy because she is so proud of you,” Gray answered, ruffling the boy’s hair. 

Percy looked out the window in awe. “You really think so?” he asked. 

“Definitely,” Gray chuckled. 

“I’m going to go practice more!” Percy said, jumping off Gray’s lap and running off. When he got to the door he nearly ran into his father who was coming in.

“Whoa there little man! What’s the hurry?” Silver called after his youngest.

“Gotta practice!” Percy answered.

Shrugging his shoulders, Silver walked over. “Hey Dad, how are you doing today?” Silver asked. 

“I’m alright,” Gray answered, looking back out the window.

“Missing Mom?” Silver asked. Gray nodded relaxing into his chair. “It’s too bad that it is raining today. It makes everything so dreary,” Silver sighed.

“You really think so? I always found peace in the rain,” Gray said closing his eyes.

“Is it because it reminds you of mom?” Silver asked. He stared out the window waiting for his Dad to answer…but it didn’t come. “Dad?” he asked looking at his father. Gray was sitting there, his eyes closed with a smile on his face, he looked so at peace. Silver reached out, putting two fingers to the inside of his father’s wrist. Tears formed in his eyes as he placed his hand over Gray’s. “Tell Mom, I miss her.”


End file.
